


Nothing Hurts Like Your Mouth

by kageillusionz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Facial Shaving, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shaving, Straight Razors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are men who prefer to use a straight razor to shave -- the old way, the traditional way -- and maintain any easy friendship with benefits. That is until feelings get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Hurts Like Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synekdokee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/gifts).



> Much obliged to both ang3lsh1 and EbonyTavern for the quick betaing. Hope you like, Pie!
> 
> Title taken from the song _Mouth_ by Bush.

This was the easy part, working up the lather in his palms, running his hands all over the sides of Erik's face and down his throat. Charles teasingly left behind a small amount of lather on the tip of Erik's nose.

Charles shaved himself every morning with his straight razor. Shaving other people...well, there had been a couple back in college. But none of them was Erik, who could melt the straight razor in his hand right where it was poised over one cheek.

The blade was sharp. Charles' hand trembled for a moment as he picked it off the bathroom counter, but he steadied it before Erik could see or feel it dip. The light glinted off the edge in the low bathroom light and then slowly, carefully, he scraped it smoothly down Erik's lathered cheek. Just once. Close enough to feel the quiver of Erik's breath and watch the bob of Erik's Adam's apple as he swallowed reflexively.

It was as much a test of Erik's trust as it was of Charles' skill and god it turned him on.

Charles held the blade away and surged forward to kiss Erik.

The kiss was impulsive, firm but not demanding and Charles pulled away before Erik could lean into it, could think to take possession of the kiss. Charles' finger landed on Erik's chin, pinching the point in between thumb and forefinger to keep Erik from moving forward as he brought the blade close again for a second scrape.

"Charles?" asked Erik, a myriad of emotions flitting over his face. Confusion mostly.

"Yeah?"

"Are we doing this again?" That was the elephant in the room.

Charles ran the straight edge of the razor lightly over Erik’s throat and shrugged. "I hope so?" he said. "If you are amenable to the idea."

"Sure," said Erik, his Adam's apple rolling against the metal. "Why not? It isn't like your mother is trying to set you up with every available skirt."

"I thought you’re my friend with benefits," said Charles huffily. "Isn't that what we agreed to? Or does it not hold anymore since I haven't taken you up on it in months and my mother is continuing to, in your words, 'set me up with every available skirt'."

"No, it still holds up. As long as I'm getting an orgasm out of it with no strings attached, why should I care?"

Those were big words coming from Erik, aloof and uncaring. As long as both of them were unattached, but that went without saying. Still. It was like a stab in the gut with an added twist.

"No strings at all," said Charles quietly, and he meant it. And everyone in his acquaintance knew that he meant it, even as they marvelled at his ability to maintain such an intimate friendship with Erik, and not have it blowing up in his face. Well, truth be told, Charles was certain it was going to as soon as Erik learnt about the feelings that were boiling underneath his skin, all but threatening to burst out.

But no. They had a deal and there was no way Erik was going to ever know about that.

Charles silently picked up right where he had left off, methodically moving the blade over Erik's skin, fascinated by the glide of the bare blade, the sound of hair being scraped off; terrified that he was going to draw blood. Erik didn't even flinch.

Charles kissed him between each stroke: hard, sometimes soft, or slow with tongue, sometimes mere pecks, a daring brush of lips against lips, a hint of desperation in each kiss before carrying on. The shaving job was clean and done as symmetrically as possible. Charles relished in discovering where Erik was most sensitive, which strokes made him bite his lip and shiver.

And then Erik took the blade out of his hand, floated it to the sink, and bodily hoisted Charles until his back pressed against the mirror. Erik's towel dropped onto the floor and soon after, Charles' pants joined it.

"Charles," Erik breathed, voice ragged. His clean-shaven face was close enough that Charles could see his dilated pupils.

"Oh," Charles groaned as Erik wrapped his fingers around his cock. Every thought flew out of his mind when Erik squeezed and stroked him. Sweat was rolling off him in waves making his shirt stick to him grossly. He clung weakly to Erik's shoulders when Erik abandoned his front to play with his back.

Erik raked his fingers down over the small of his back until it reached the rim of his hole where his fingers dipped in. It burned without lube, his eyes closing involuntarily, and it would have been so easy to just let Erik take him, just like this right here right now, but Charles didn't want that. Not that having sex with Erik in the bathroom wasn't lovely, hell they did it often enough before they stopped.

The cool, sharp blade against his body startled him. He opened his eyes to see Erik dragging the straight razor over his thigh, leaving a patch of soft, bare skin in its wake. It was short of a miracle that Charles didn't come right then and there.

"Almost as good as doing it to you," he said when he finally could, swallowing hard, eyes never leaving the blade, as Erik held his cock out of the way and squeezed him rhythmically.

"Yeah?"

Charles nodded. He didn't want the blade to be so close to his cock or the smooth glide that was so strange, instead, he wanted Erik rutting up against him and between his legs. He laid a hand over Erik's, the one holding the blade, stopping him before he could dip in for another stroke.

"Later. Want you now."

Charles slid forward again to the edge of the bathroom counter, wrapped his legs around Erik to pull him closer, to anchor him in, and closed his hand around both of their cocks alongside Erik's, working them off together.

"Yeah, Charles," Erik moaned, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as they jerked off together, harder and faster and more reckless with every moment, chasing that one point where everything melted away into bliss.

With the telltale tightening of his balls and the heady feel in his head, Charles slid his thumb over the head of Erik's cock leaving a smear of precum over his thumb, and was merciless in utilizing every scrap of knowledge to get Erik off first.

They didn't come together, but it was close.

There was no hurry to move and Erik stood, nestled in close as their foreheads pressed together and they panted for breath. Charles brought his hand up to lick the mess on his palm clean, sharing the taste of it when Erik thrust his tongue in and licked it from him.

"Mmm."

Erik reached around him and turned the tap on where the blade lay forgotten at the bottom of the sink, the water swirling down the drain with the hair from the razor.

Charles struggled out of his shirt, getting caught around the arms, and laughed delightedly when Erik groped him all in the act of helping him out of the garment. "Are you going to finish what you started?"

"What?" Erik raised his eyebrow in the reflection where he was washing his hands and wetting a towel to wipe the rest of the mess off the mirrors.

Charles brought Erik's free hand and guided it in between his legs.

"The job you started here. Maybe you could use this as an exercise in your powers."

Erik's other eyebrow flew upwards towards his hairline, his fingers stroking the smooth skin that the razor had left behind.

"Well?"

"Well then. Watch and learn," said Erik, expertly cleaning up the blade on a towel and bringing it to lay against Charles’ thigh.

There were still issues between them that had to be worked out, but for now, Charles sat back and made himself comfortable, parting his legs invitingly.


End file.
